A Moment Suspended In Time
by LooMoo
Summary: Revelations can destroy lives and shatter hopes...but they can also be the light to guide you to something much more beautiful. Konoka x Setsuna i.e. Konosetsu. Warning: Lemony goodness and dangerous amounts of fluff inside.


**A Moment Suspended In Time**

The date was June 4th. The time was 01:21 a.m.

This would be the moment that would be engrained in her memory forever.

It will forever be the pinnacle of her life and no other moment could ever compare.

"I think…I think I love you Set-chan"

Simple words. Simple drunken words that could be cast aside as hazy minded nonsense from a semi-conscious innocent.

If only the look in her eyes said different, Setsuna Sakurazaki may have thought just that.

"And I think you… you love me too…don't you?"

* * *

><p>Setsuna sat in class, trying her best to concentrate on a certain kid teacher's lecture.<p>

"The simplicity and innocence of this character…foreshadowing of disaster…cannot help himself...inevitable destruction…"

Yes, Setsuna was trying her best and failing miserably.

Every time without exception Negi's voice would drone out to nothingness and the distracted girl's concentration would fall on to something she found much more interesting.

_Her hair looks so soft today! Not __that Kono-chan's hair doesn't always look gorgeous of course...God what I would give to run my fingers through it...No! Bad thoughts!...though I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I just stroked it a little. Maybe if I just touch the ends so she won't feel it…_

"Ah, Sakurazaki-san what do you think-?" Snapping back her hand and standing bolt upright as if her seat had just had a high voltage electrical current passed through it, a string of mental curses ran through her head. She knew it would happen one day. She had been caught trying to attempt something out of her rank. She was nothing more than a servant. A body guard. And body guards do not touch their charges inappropriately.

Closing her eyes tightly as she fumbled out something that could be an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean any harm I just wanted to t-touch it! It looked so soft! Please believe me" Hanging her head in shame she balled her fists waiting for some kind of reprimand for what she had just confessed to.

_I'm going to be sent away! I'll never see Kono-chan again!_

Holding her breath, which only served to intensify her already red face, she waited for her judgement.

But instead was met with applause.

_What the…_

Opening her eyes she gazed in confusion at the faces of her class mates smiling at her.

"Wow you're really good Setsuna, you should come join the Drama club" she heard Natsumi cry over all the clapping.

Dumbfounded Setsuna looked over at 3-A's teacher for some kind of explanation.

"Well done Setsuna-san, you interpreted the thoughts of the character Lennie perfectly. In fact you get an A+ for that impromptu performance"

Impromptu performance?...Lennie?...A+?...Interpreted?...The?... A thousand thoughts ran incoherently through Setsuna's head until she gave herself a metaphoric slap to the face allowing the penny, that was firmly wedged somewhere in her rational thought, to finally drop.

"Oh…Ooohhh I see" Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, Setsuna slowly lowered herself back down to her seat trying to hide her blush "Thanks everyone"  
><em>I should really stop jumping to conclusions like that, I'm going to make a fool out of myself one day.<em>

"Ok then girls I think on that note we should call it a day as I have a meeting with Takahata and I don't wish to be late. Don't forget about your homework over the weekend because I will look forward to reading it on Monday, Goodbye" Gathering his papers he bowed to the rowdy class and swiftly exited the classroom waving before he could be pounced upon by a hungry looking Ayaka. And as expected with class 3-A, as soon as the door closed the group erupted into chatter.

And the object of a certain Hanyou's affections was no exception.

"Hey Set-chan what are you doing tonight?" the lively mage asked sweetly as she bounded over to said girls desk.

Trying to hide a smile at the beautiful childlike innocence that emanated from her friend, Setsuna covered her mouth to clear her throat and put on her serious face.

"I have training that I must do in order to become stronger Ojou-sam-"

"Ehh, forget that! Kazumi is having a get together and you should come" Konoka interrupted giving her most brilliant smile making the poor swordswoman nearly fall of her chair in surprise.

Her stoic mask was broken and she knew it "B-but Ojou-sama I need-"

"One day off won't matter, I really want you to come with me tonight, it'll be like a date teehee"

_It'll be like a..like a…d-d-da__…Kono-chan what are you saying!_

Blushing furiously, Setsuna looked everywhere but her charges face. "But O-Ojou-sama-"

"And I want none of this 'Ojou-sama' nonsense" She pouted while waggling her finger in front of the poor Hanyou's face.

"Yes…Kono-chan"

"Be at Kazumi's by 8 ok?"

"Yes Kono-chan"

"Great so I'll see you there, bye bye Set-chan" and with one final wave she practically skipped out of the classroom in a happy stupor leaving the other girl puzzled and disorientated.

"Yes Kono-chan…I mean…what…how…?" Slapping her hand hard on her forehead she mused over her current situation and came to only one conclusion.

_I am so whipped_

* * *

><p>Setsuna tugged uncomfortably at her denim shorts. She was not used to wearing casual clothes and despite her wardrobe being practically empty, she had still taken at least two hours to get dressed.<p>

Would this outfit be to formal?…Will this be too hot?...What will everyone else wear?...Do these two things clash?...She never before realised there were so many things to think about in the simple act of getting dressed before and she was truly thankful she didn't have to do it often.

After much deliberation though she decided to keep it fairly simple with a pair of shorts, a cute loose fitting striped t-shirt that Konoka bought her last week, a long cardigan and a pair of low rise Converse. Fiddling with everything a bit more she walked down the long hallway to Kazumi's dorm room, not in any great rush.

Just like she was not used to getting dressed like this, she was similarly not used to going to 'get togethers' with friends and she was, to say the least, nervous.

_Well, __Kono-chan will be there so surely it can't be all that bad _she thought hopefully, trying to calm her nerves as she rounded the corner and arrived at her destination.

Holding her breath and straitening her posture she timidly knocked on the door _Let's just hope they aren't all wearing ball gowns or something _was her final thought before the door was hastily swung open to reveal a laughing Kazumi. The reporter, turning away from what ever the source of hilarity was, spied the timid form of Mahora's resident samurai and immediately her eyes lit up.

"Ah Setsuna! You're late, come on in, everyone is inside" she declared ushering the bewildered girl in. "Glad you could make it"

_Oh thank god,__ no ball gowns _

Embarrassment dying down slightly, she cast her eyes about everyone else in the room, who seemed to already be having the time of their lives. Asuna was fiddling with the buttons on the stereo and shouting at it when she couldn't find the volume dial; Nodoka was trying to offer help but was being ignored by the ranting red-head; Yue was pondering over the juice selection and muttering to herself about all the boring flavours; and Haruna was laughing at Konoka who was…flying right at Setsuna.

"Set-chan you're here!" the usually mild-mannered and temperate Konoe heir yelled mid-flight before she crashed into the other girl sending them careering to the ground "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show" she crooned as she rubbed her cheek against her precious childhood friends.

"O-o-o-j-j-jou-s-s-s-sa-ma-ma-" records could be broken for the amount of times Setsuna stuttered that one simple word with the brunette pressed tightly against her. Giving up trying to talk, she just let her blush consume her to the point she thought she was going to feint from happiness.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light and a voice caught her attention "Ok, ok break it up you two, I don't want Setsuna dying from blood loss before the night has even begun" Kazumi said with a smile from behind her camera.

"Mou fine, but I'm just happy to see Set-chan" slowly lifting her self up she looked down at the raven haired girl sprawled underneath her and brought her hands to her cheeks "Kyaa, she looks so cuuute in those clothes! And her hair is down, you know I love it when she has her hair down. I just want to hug her some more" the hysterical girl once again made the motion to lower herself to cuddle into her semi-conscious guardian.

"Konoka. Don't make me come over there and forcefully haul your ass off of her" Asuna threatened not looking away from the stereo which she was still trying to figure out.

Sweatdropping and not wanting to try the feisty girls patience any longer, Konoka quickly got up to her feet without any fuss and offered a helping hand to Setsuna, which was gladly taken.

"Ehe sorry Set-chan I got a little carried away didn't I?" the young mage giggled while brushing imaginary dust off her short little skirt before looking teasingly at the shorter girls bright red face.

" N-no don't worry, I really don't mind at all Ojou-sa-" stopping mid-sentence as she watched her charges playful expression turn to an earnest one, she quickly corrected herself "…Kono-chan"

The brunette once again smiled brightly. Taking her guardians hands and she spoke softy. So softly it was barely audible and despite Setsuna's sharp hearing she found herself leaning in closely to hear "Thank you Set-chan…I don't say it enough but you know you really mean –"

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN-" music suddenly blared ear-splittingly loud from the speakers behind Konoka.

"AHH! What the-!"

"Ah-ha, I finally found the volume on this thing" Asuna yelled triumphantly before she turned it down to an appropriate level "Sorry about that"

_G__eeze, what a moment killer _Setsuna thought dejectedly. Sighing loudly she scanned the room until she spotted the table full of drinks in the far corner of the kitchenette with a very disgruntled Yue standing in front of it.

"Hey Kono-chan, how about we go get some drinks?" She offered hoping to cheer the peeved looking girl up.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure, let's go!" brightening up she linked on to her knights arm she dragged her across the room as if it was her idea all along.

_Wow, Kono-chan sure is having some weird mood swings just lately. I wonder what's up with her…_

"Orange juice…coke…tsk what next iced tea?…" Yue mumbled under her breath not paying attention to the new comers "What I would give for a chocolate and radish juice box right now"

Half smiling in sympathy and half grimacing at the odd preferences of 3-A's midget would-be philosopher as she sighed for the umpteenth time, Setsuna barely noticed Kazumi's perched on the edge of the table until the force of her sly grin practically knocked her and Konoka off course. Sensing the evil intent emanating from the reporter the Hanyou froze in place, earning a curious look from her charge.

"Set-chan, what's wrong why did you-"

"Ah Konoka, Setsuna! You are just in time, Yuecchi here was just saying she wanted to spice this drink selection up a bit" Kazumi bellowed rubbing her hands together while eyeing the three up.

_Oh no...I know where this is going__._

"And I must say I couldn't agree more. What you say we have something a little different eh Konoka?"

_Shame on you Kazumi, picking on the most innocent person here__. Good job my Kono-chan isn't as gullible as you thinks she is._

Eyes lighting up the brunette nodded fervently "Sure! I'm always up for something new, what is it?"

"Or maybe she is" Setsuna mumbled but it went unheard as all attention was on Kazumi as she pulled a bottle seemingly out of thin air from behind her back and presented it before her audience of three. It was a rather large bottle and was obviously meant for more than one person to share. The white label across the front read 'Fo Fuk's' proudly in large black letters and a rather high percentage in red directly underneath indicating that this bottle could only contain one type of beverage.

_Oh Fo Fuk__'s Sake! I knew this would happen._

Still holding the alcohol like a French waiter at a fancy restaurant, Kazumi raised an eyebrow in anticipation of the verdict "Well guys, what do you say?"

"I'll have some!" Suddenly from behind the group sprang a dormant Haruna who had obviously been eavesdropping and waiting for her opportunity "And Nodoka will too"

(From across the room a confused "What?" could be heard but went largely ignored)

"Well if Nodoka is having some I guess I'll have some too" Yue responded in her usual insipid tone of voice.

"How about you Asuna?" Haruna shouted over to the red-head relaxing on the couch "Want a glass of Sake?"

"What! Where did you get Sake? Isn't everyone here under age?" she ranted incredulously as she stood and stared directly at Mahora's own one-man Paparazzi.

"Pfft! Don't doubt me, I have my sources" Kazumi scoffed while waving her hand regally as if it were no big deal "Besides everybody engages in a bit of underage drinking at some point. Don't worry about it"

"R-Really? Everyone does?" Asuna asked uncertainly as Kazumi rolled her eyes and nodded at this 'common-knowledge' "Oh…of course…umm…well then yeah sure, I'll have a glass. It can't hurt"

Suddenly Haruna clapped the Baka Ranger on the back and gave her a thumbs up as if congratulating her on a job well-done.

_If this is__n't text-book peer pressure, I don't know what is._ Setsuna thought as she watched her excitable friends begin to pour up the drinks

"Hey, how about it Set-chan, shall we have a glass" the Konoe heiress who had been relatively silent until now whispered to her childhood friend as she clung onto her arm tightly.

"E-eh? As your bodyguard Ojou-sa-Kono-chan, I really don't think it would be a good idea for me to have any thing that will cause my consciousness to be compromised" Setsuna said sternly, eyeing the glasses full to the brim of alcohol that were now being passed around the group of friends.

"Okay okay, I understand that Set-chan my bodyguard won't have a drink…but will Set-chan my best friend have some?" Konoka asked unleashing her best puppy-dog eyes "I just want you to loosen up and have fun, can you do that for me?" Trying not to look directly at the face of her long-time friend for fear of falling under her spell completely, Setsuna sighed guiltily before smiling slightly and nodding "Okay Kono-chan, I'll relax for tonight and…I'll have a drink…or two but no more"

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Setsuna was already on her ninth glass. The sake stung as it went down her throat and she gasped from the unexpected heat and felt her cheeks flushing as Kazumi's room started to spin.<p>

_Oh god! Where the hell are my legs!_

Patting wildly at her lap she let out an uncharacteristic snort-giggle as she realized they were still attached. "Set-chan~" a soft voice cried out as Setsuna felt a pair of arms encircle her neck from behind and pull her backwards into a soft embrace.

"Kono-chan!" gasped Setsuna, a little in surprise as she felt herself being pulled backwards, "is there a need for all of these sudden sneak attacks?"

"Ohhh Set-chan," Konoka seemed to nearly sing the words as her face turned up into an adorable smile that seemed to warm Setsuna all the way to her core, even more so than the copious amount of alcohol she had just consumed "how could you call my molly-coddling of you a sneak attack?" As Setsuna gazed upon Konoka, as she often did, she was only dimly aware of her rosy red cheeks, half closed eyes and a slight smile of an angel which were the tell-tail signs that her beloved was well and truly sloshed. Glasses and all other civilized forms of etiquette long since having gone out the window (literally in Haruna's case) Konoka raised the whole sake bottle to her lips, took a long swig before lowering the bottle and gasping from the stinging spirit.

"You really have had too much to drink Kono-chan," Setsuna was only lightly scolding her "look, you've even managed to spill some." Setsuna reached up to wipe away the sake that had trickled down the side of Konoka's lip's to her chin. As she did so Konoka reached up and gently held her hand. Setsuna blushed a deep maroon and looked up to meet Konoka's eyes. There was a deep, heart skipping pause.

Konoka suddenly stood up, still keeping hold of Setsuna's hand and dragging her up with her in a swift movement. If it wasn't for her instincts and training the drunken samurai would have fallen flat on her face at the motion.

"Hey, everyone" Konoka called out, addressing everybody in the room who were all busy playing strip poker "Set-chan is feeling a little queasy from all the alcohol, so we're just going to have a walk outside to clear her head." And with that she pranced over to the door, swung it open and dragged Setsuna out, still clutching her by the hand before decisively closing it again. The remaining residents in the room barely had a chance to look up from their cards.

"Kono-chan, what are you doing?" Inquired Setsuna, her voice a few pitches higher than she intended. Clearing her voice she continued trying to sound as serious as she could in her state "If you want to get away so quick don't used me as an excuse, it's embarrassing! I'm dotally not trunk at all"

"Don't worry so much! I told you to relax didn't I?" Konoka chirped as she lead them down the hallway, obviously not catching her bodyguards verbal slip up "now stay here for a second, I just need to pop into my room to grab some essentials, I shall be out soon." With that, she suddenly disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. Setsuna was left standing there in the empty hallway baffled. _'Essentials?'_ Just as soon as the question formed itself in her mind, Konoka was skipping out of the room again, in one hand she held a small wicker basket and with the other she grabbed Setsuna's and was once more dragging her down the hallways. _Whoa that was quick! It's like she's had this… planned._

Setsuna looked suspiciously over at her charge "Kono-chan, where are we going?" The question provoked a small giggle from Konoka.

"Just to a little place that I've found recently, I just know that Set-chan will love it!"

* * *

><p>It was dark outside, but Setsuna's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. The air was warm and moist, it appeared to kiss at her skin and leave it glistening in the shallow moonlight. Konoka still had a hold of her hand and she was savouring the smooth, soft feel of her palm against her own calloused and battle worn ones. How fragile it felt, how delicate, how in need of her protection and love.<p>

_Whoa…did I just think the L word? Stupid Setsuna! I'm getting ahead of myself here._

They were moving through the woods at a relatively swift pace, although not one that would leave them breathless and thankfully despite the warm buzz from the alcohol that was still present in their blood stream, neither seemed to stumble or sway enough to fall off Konoka's predetermined route. Instead further and further they ran until the tree's seemed to be closing in on them at all sides and then suddenly they burst out into an expanse of open ground. Konoka let go of Setsuna's hand and carried on running into the middle of the clearing before turning to look back at Setsuna. Setsuna herself had stopped at the edge of the wood and was gazing at the area in wonder. There were tall trees all around them, the floor was covered thick in a tall grass that seemed so lush in the pale moonlight that was streaming in through the hole in the canopies roof. Cicadas could be heard faintly, giving the air a faint sense of melody and fireflies swooned lazily this way and that, casting dim greeny-yellow light over everything and giving the place a magical feeling.

_Simply beautiful_ Setsuna thought, _trust Kono-chan to find a place like this, it suits her so well._

"Set-chan" came a call from the middle of the grass "what are you thinking about over there? Come over here already!" From her viewpoint Setsuna saw that out of the basket Konoka had unfurled a sizable blanket on which to sit, as well as two wine glasses, a fine bottle of Château Petrus 1982 wine, a box of plump strawberries and a pot of thick cream. The wine was already poured and Konoka was biting into a strawberry.

"Oh…ah, yes of course Kono-chan" making her way over to the beauty, Setsuna couldn't help but suddenly feel an unexplainable nervousness with every step she took.

"So what do you think of my little own private area" Konoka asked tilting her head to the side as she passed over a wineglass to her protector.

"Your p-p-private a-area?" eyes widening Setsuna quickly downed the glass of wine "Of course it's…lovely! Gorgeous even. It is…Kono-chan's after all" The final part of the sentence was barely audible but it made the brunette giggle anyway.

Still smiling widely, Konoka grabbed another strawberry and held it in front of her friends face making her go cross eyed momentarily, "Here have one, they're good"

Embarrassed and still nervous (but secretly happy) Setsuna took a small bite out of the tip of the fruit and gave a small yet genuine smile.

Finishing off the uneaten strawberry, Konoka sidled up closer to Setsuna causing her heartbeat to increase tenfold to the point she could hear it pounding in her ears, drowning out the tranquil quietness of the clearing.

And so they sat there under the summer nights sky eating strawberries and drinking wine. Neither spoke. They simply enjoyed each others presence.

Setsuna _was_ still kakking herself but she was getting more used to the comfortable silence.

_I could get used to this_. She thought dreamily.

Suddenly Konoka turned to her "Listen Set-chan," she started, the grin on her face long since departed and replaced with an un-Konoka-like seriousness "I-I brought you here tonight for a reason"

_Oh crap, spoke too soon__…_Setsuna watched wordlessly as her charge and childhood friend gentle covered her trembling hands with her own.

Steeling her courage, the heiress took a deep breath "I think…I think I love you Set-chan" her gaze lifted and she looked questioningly into Setsuna's dark eyes, which almost seemed black in the dim light "And I think you… you love me too…don't you?"

Setsuna froze.

The revelation shook her world, her dreams of a quiet life having been abruptly shattered upon impact.

With Konoka's apprehensive gaze still on her own terrified one, Setsuna felt time slow to a stop.

Her mind was reeling as images and feelings flashed across her mind faster that the final terrified thoughts of a dying sinner.

Though without the courage to speak them, despite her best efforts, they remained stuck in her throat.

_She…Kono-chan loves me! I can__'t believe it, what should I do? …I love her too but I'm her bodyguard, it wouldn't be appropriate…then again, it is my job to protect her heart isn't it?…but what if I hurt her, there's no way I'm good enough for her…but then again Kono-chan always scolds me for thinking like that…but how could I possibly tell her how I feel?…maybe I should just run away…but then that would make her upset after she just plucked up the courage to confess…but what if…_

"Oh the hell with it" closing the gap swiftly between them Setsuna placed a chaste kiss on the brunettes lips. It was simple, lasting little more than 5 seconds, but it conveyed all the love and emotion she couldn't bring herself to say.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Setsuna pulled away just as quick as she had leaned in and looked nervously into Konoka's eyes, wondering if her alcohol induced courage took her in the right direction or lead her blindly down the road of no-return.

Thankfully her actions elicited no less than a giggle from the young mage "I'll take that as a 'yes' shall I?" She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as a wide hungry grin spread across her perfect face "You never we're good with words, were you Set-chan?"

Without waiting for an answer the heiress stole another kiss. Though this time it was more feral and by no means pure.

Running her fingers through raven black hair and down to Setsuna's shoulders she ever so gently pushed her until her back was pressed firmly against the blanketed ground. Gasping in surprise at the domineering act of her innocent Ojou-sama, she realized her mistake (if one could call it that) as she felt Konoka's warm tongue slip past her lips and tangle with her own.

_Where did Kono-chan learn to kiss like this? This is so-_

Her thoughts were left unfinished as she felt a soft hand creeping underneath her top and play with the skin of her stomach, drawing circles around her belly-button and rubbing seductively along her sides.

Not wanting to be out-done, Setsuna let the fantasies she's kept to herself for years become reality as she slowly unbuttoned Konoka's pink blouse as said girl straddled her and deepened the kiss even more so.

Thus started the work of undressing each other. After unbuttoning the offending article that covered the brunette's top half, Setsuna made short work of slipping it off her slender shoulders and casting it to the side. Before she had the chance to work on the girls bottom half, Konoka decided it was her turn to even things out and clumsily removed Setsuna's cardigan and t-shirt, only finally breaking contact with the other girls lips as the garment was lifted over her head.

Before the t-shirt even hit the floor, Konoka brought her lips down to her new lover's neck and began sucking and biting sensually on the exposed, vulnerable skin.

It was a new sensation to Setsuna as she placed her hand on the back of the brunettes head to bring her closer. There was pain. Yet it wasn't like the pain she received when she was in battle. This pain was pleasurable. It ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach that sent shooting moments of guilty gratification to her groin area that she could neither control, nor wanted to.

_I must be a masochist _she thought fleetingly as Konoka began licking the area a little off the centre of her throat that had become red and bruised.

Staring proudly at her work Konoka knew that if the moan her Set-chan had let out during the love bite was anything to go by, she had definitely enjoyed it. Suddenly though she had little more time to admire her work as she felt her position shift until she was staring up to the starless heavens. With a shiver she looked down, realizing her top half was just as naked as that sky. The bra, which was no where to be seen, had no doubt been confiscated by the nimble fingers of her guardian, who was looking down at her with adoration in her eyes. "I love you too Kono-chan" she said without so much as a stutter of embarrassment before she lowered her head to the breast of her beloved. Slowly and passionately she began kissing the area around the nipple, reveling in the sound of Konoka's breathe as it began to become faster and slightly more ragged. Until without warning she flicked her tongue over the hardening bud. She did it again. And again as Konoka let out a low moan at the sensation. She brought one hand up to the other nipple and began teasing and stroking it between the tips of her fingers.

Her other hand crept further south as it expertly unzipped the side of the skirt until it fell slack across a slim waist.

Rolling her tongue thrice more across Konoka's nipple, Setsuna begrudgingly lifted her head to catch the gaze of her most beloved. "May I…touch you?" she asked timidly albeit unnecessarily, searching for approval in the deep brown eyes of her childhood friend. Konoka smiled warmly back at her guardian angel and nodded endearingly "You don't need to ask Set-chan"

Taking a deep breath, Setsuna shakily hooked her fingers under the waistband of the brunettes skirt and underwear. Taking great care, she gently kissed Konoka's stomach as she pulled her clothing down past her slender legs and threw it to the side.

Once the garments were gone Setsuna trailed her hand slowly up Konoka's thigh stopping short of their destination only for a brief moment as the Hanyou gathered her courage before the first tentative touch. It was only light but it made Konoka gasp and raise her hips a little unconsciously.

Taking this as a good sign, Setsuna came to rest her palm on Konoka's pubic bone and let her fingers find their way to her clit again with a little more pressure rubbing her finger up and down the slit with a new found confidence as she heard the sweet sound of her beloved moan. It was almost unreal to Setsuna. For years she'd loved Konoka. She'd sacrifice everything for this one girl who meant everything to her. She'd loved her and never asked for, let alone expected, anything in return. Yet here she was, a lowly Hanyou, touching the beautiful princess in places she'd only imagined in some of her not so innocent dreams. It was surreal but she never wanted it to end.

As Konoka's breathing grew faster and more uneven Setsuna, inserted her middle finger, looking up to watch the brunettes face contort with pleasure as she inched in ever deeper.

Deciding not to make the girl wait any longer, the swordswoman began to gently curl her finger and stroke the inside walls, feeling for that one sweet spot. Writhing in ecstasy at the fingers of her guardian Konoka gripped the blanket beneath her and began rhythmically rocking her hips back and forth in time with the caresses, not caring about the embarrassing sounds that she made echoed across the clearing. The only thing in her mind was the knowledge that _her_ Set-chan was, for lack of a better word, fingering her. It was like a euphoria she thought couldn't get any better until…

The girl beneath her took a shape intake of breath and Setsuna knew she'd hit her mark. The mage began rocking her hips a little more hurriedly as another slender finger was added and continued to hit her G-spot again and again.

"Ah…S-Set-chan…Set-chan…I love you…I love you so much…Set…chan I- ah!" Konoka's loving words failed her, giving way to more exhilarated cries of bliss as Setsuna kissed her way softly from her belly button to the little bundle of nerves above her entry and began gently licking in a circular motion.

The simultaneous action of tongue and fingers was almost too much for Konoka as she brought her hands from the blanketed ground to the back of the raven haired girls head. Pulling Setsuna as close as she could she began bucking her hips wildly, grinding against her lover desperately.

"S-Set-chan…I'm going uh…I'm going to…" Suddenly Konoka began trembling as she let out a shrill cry into the night. Arching her back, she dug her nails into the scalp underneath her hands, her chest was heaving and she panted as quickly as if she'd sprinted a marathon.

Her release lasted for little more than a couple of blissful seconds until she collapsed to the ground exhausted yet unbelievably content.

A few moments passed in silence before Setsuna raised her head hesitantly to look at the smiling face of her new girl friend. She looked completely spent but absolutely beautiful with her hair splayed out behind her and her eyes half-lidded from the exertion.

"Kiss me Set-chan" She said simply, too tired to say anything else.

"Of course" Setsuna complied with an endearing smile, crawling up the healer's body until they were face-to-face. Pressing her body against each others once more they kissed. A kiss very much like the first they'd shared that night. A kiss sweet and innocent, but at the same time meaning so much more.

Pulling away Konoka wearily brought her hand up to lightly brush Setsuna's fringe aside to look clearly at her handsome face.

"Thank you Set-chan" trailing her hand down the girls cheek, Konoka watched as the Hanyou blushed a little.

"F-For what Kono-chan?" Setsuna stuttered, her trademark shyness once again becoming present.

The brunette smiled, knowing that even though their lives were about to change forever, her guardian was still the one she knew and loved

"For accepting me" She said simply, waiting for the inevitable reply.

"O-Oh n-no Kono-chan, if anything it s-should be me who is-" Konoka rolled her eyes playfully and placed her finger over her stuttering girlfriends mouth.

"Shush" she scolded before she pushed the Hanyou off of her and pinned her down below her with a new found vigor.

"Kono-chan?"

"Fu fu fu~ just sit back and relax Set-chan. We've still got all night and we've yet to get these shorts off of you" With that Konoka began pulling the material over the slim thighs beneath her "Sure you look cute in these clothes…" She said with an evil grin on her face, watching as her poor, vulnerable Set-chan covered her face in embarrassment "…but you look a lot better without them"

"Kono-chaaaaaaaannn!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The remaining 4 at the table, all in various states of undress, stared at the door for a good 10 minutes after the duo made their impromptu departure. Silence reined supreme amongst them until it was broken unceremoniously by Kazumi.

"They're gonna have sex"

Asuna turned her head at a neck breaking speed to look at Kazumi "WHAT?"

"Yep, definitely" Haruna concurred as she tried to peek at the preoccupied girls hand.

"You really think?" A blush completely covered the red-heads face (and it certainly wasn't due to the fact that she was only wearing a pair of panties).

"Of course! Everyone does it" Kazumi stated once again rolling her eyes at the obviously ill informed girl.

"Oh…really, everyone does?"

"I wouldn't…mind havvving shex wiv Negi-shensei" everyone's attentions turned to the girl sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh here we go again, give her a couple of drinks and her personality does a complete 180" Yue put down her cards and went to help the intoxicated librarian "H-Hey stop trying to take your top off! You aren't even playing poker!"

"But he's soooo dreamy" Nodoka slurred, fumbling with her buttons "Hey, hey Yue I've had a great idea, we can havva threeeeeesome! I read about it in a book once"

"NODOKA!"

"Hey I think she's on to something there Yuecchi"

"HARUNA!"

"When you do it, give me a call, I'll be sure to take a lot of pictures"

"KAZUMI!"

"Don't forget to tell Ayaka, I bet she'd love to get involved"

"ASUNA!"

And so the night continued. Yue got more flustered. Nodoka got even more drunk. Haruna got more perverted. Asuna got more naked. And Konoka and Setsuna got…it on.

Needless to say, Kazumi felt she'd pulled one hell of a party.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own the characters Konoka or Setsuna…they belong to each other.

**A/N**: Well…since most of my Konosetsu fics so far have been quite serious so I decided to try my hand at a pure fluff one. Pretty much just wrote what came to mind. I wasn't trying to write anything life changing here, just something to make you smile (Hopefully it worked :P I know I definitely had fun writing it). But if people do like it, there may be a little more to come ;)

By the way, totally important note, in case you didn't know, in the beginning I was referencing the book 'Of Mice and Men'. Simply because that's one of the books I studied at school for my GCSE's. The reference will probably make more sense if you've read the book so if you haven't then… sorreh ^^" to be honest to _was_ pretty random.

Oh and yeah…you totally got Rick Rolled by a fanfiction :p how does that feel?

Haha, but tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Would rather eat a deep fried tampon then have to read it again? (if it's the last one then you, good sir, are a freak of nature)

Peace out! LooMoo x


End file.
